Hoxlan
Setting 'ABECEDARI - ABKÄDEF' A (Á-Â-Ą) B K Ä D E (É-Ë-Ê-Ę) F G H Ğ I (Ï) L M N Å O (Ò-Ö) P Š R S T U (Ü-Ù) W (Ŵ) Ų X Y (Ÿ) Z Ž DIPHTHONGS - DIFTONGS ai '= aj -> if it has the stress, we'll write: 'ą / si és tònic s'escriurà: ą''' 'ei '= ej -> if it has the stress, we'll write '''ę / si és tònic s'escriurà: ę''' 'eu '= oj 'ou '= u -> it will never has the stress / és sempre àton en una paraula 'au '= aw If we need accentuate these diphthongs: 1. If they have the stress on the antepnultimate syllabe: 'ą '/ ę / 'ëu '/ '''âu 2. If they have the stress on the ultimate syllabe: ą '/ 'ę / éu-ëu* / àu *éu '= if the word ends by vowel '*ëu '''= if the word ends by consonant DIGRAPHS - DÍGRAFS th / ђ = t ph = f ch = k ll = l: tt = t ss = s ny = ɲ -> castellano: Españ'a / català: Catalu'ny'a Phonology Other letters - Altres lletres There are some letters which aren't accepted in the abecedary, but they are present in some foreign words. Hi ha algunes lletres que no estan acceptades en l'abecedari, però que apareixen en algunes paraules estrangeres: C: k Q: k V: v J: ʒ '''H' This letter has different uses / Aquesta lletra té usos diferents: - It was h (english: h'ouse) at the beginning, but nowadays it's mute / Al principi era aspirada, però ara és muda. - It gets long the vowel which is in front / Allarga la vocal del davant: W'ih'm = vi:m / fl'eh'geu = fle:goj Phonotactics Basic Grammar ACCENTS In Hoxlan only the words which the stress on the '''antepnultimate '''and '''ultimate '''syllable are accentuated. Examples: '''antepnultimate '= Antï'gona / S'ö'phokles /' ë'ruken '''ultimate '= hib'ù' pnultimate '= Ysm'e'''ne / žwä'ster The vowels: 'ä - å - ų''' are always strong, so that they don't need any accent. TYPES OF ACCENTS When the word has the stress on the antepnultimate syllabe, the vowels will be accentuated: Quan la paraula sigui esdrúixola les vocals s'accentuaran: Â - Ë - Ï - Ö - Ü When the word has the stress on the ultimate syllabe, the vowels will be accentuated: Quan la paraula sigui aguda les vocals s'accentuaran: 1. If the word ends by vowel: À - É - Ÿ - Ò - Ù 2. If the word ends by consonant: À - Ë - Ï - Ö - Ü 'ARTICLES' il / la / ol = l' + vowel un / una / on = on' + vowel DEMONSTRATIVES - DETERMINERS / DETERMINANTS - SUBJECT PRONOUNS / PRONOMS DE SUBJECTE - OD PRONOUNS / PRONOMS DE C.D. - These OD pronouns possessives are also used in comparative sentences. - Aquests possessius pronoms de C.D. també s'utilitzen en comparacions. POSSESSIVES - DETERMINERS / DETERMINANTS - SUBJECT PRONOUNS / PRONOMS DE SUBJECTE - OD PRONOUNS / PRONOMS DE C.D. - These OD pronouns possessives are also used in comparative sentences. - Aquests possessius pronoms de C.D. també s'utilitzen en comparacions. PRONOUNS Wohl / Wohlz = we use them when we don't know the gender of the person who we speak with. REFLEXIVE PRONOUNS In Hoxlan the reflexive pronouns (myself, yourself...) don't exist like in English, Catalan, Spanish, French or other language. If we want express this idea, we'll put at the end of the sentence the particle AN. En Hoxlan els pronoms reflexius (em, et, es...) no existeixen com en anglès, català, espanyol, francès o en altres llengües. Si volem expressar la idea que l'acció del verb recau sobre el mateix subjecte, posarem al final de la frase la partícula '''AN'.'' Examples: - I shave = Ix raše ųt an - You shave = Tou raš ųt an - He shaves = Is rašt ųt an In catalan = jo m''''afaito / tu '''t'afaites / ell s'afaita ACUSATIVE PRONOUNS These pronouns are the acusative form of the pronouns. In English they’re like “me, you, him, her, it, us, you, them). In Hoxlan these pronouns go in front of the verb when it’s in passt tense (I did / I’ve done), pluperfect tense (I hat done), future (will have done), conditional (would have done) and in passt tense and pluperfect tense of subjunctive. They go behind (or in front too) the verb when it’s in present tense, imperfect tense (I used to do), futur tense (will do), conditional tense (would do) When the verb is in imperative or gerund, the acusative pronouns go always behind it. Dictionary Example text 'PREFACE OF TRAGEDY ANTIGONA '(by Sophocles) PRÒLEG DE LA TRAGÈDIA ANTÍGONA (de Sòfocles) ËRUKEN D'ANTÏGONA (bai Söphokles) - ANTÏGONA: Ğäre Ysmene, mena måede žwäster; Knifs Tou eron åhm,, wom funnet dês Ädip,, wer Žeŵs nox nert’ê urgeted ins wes lųhfwes? Os nert’ist du duhl temåge no insųte ųb atelssenne, no duhl lyero,, wer Ix nert’ê sihd ins tes åhms no ins mes. E neg; was ist êt slağ,, šųr ųk åhle dazs šprix,, êt,, wer l’ebolš astprommulkt ap?; Tou knifs fą?; Tou ignors, spaly, es åhms,, wer os atfreuhns asmağen wųf kunter wes måedu? Category:Languages